


My Home

by untokki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: All Yamato could ever ask for is a home for his birthday.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	My Home

With the noble hum of the cicadas, and a warm breeze blowing against his face and rustling his hair, Yamato was sure he could have fallen asleep. While the grass did scratch against his bare arms, and the heat was picking up as the sun rose higher in the sky, he still felt a rush of calm flow over his entire body. Just as he was closing his eyes, the sun was blocked out by something other than his own eyelids. He rolled his head back just a bit to see whose shadow loomed above him, and when he found Kakashi staring down at him with a smile in his eyes, he relaxed back against the ground.

“Cloud gazing?” Kakashi asked, sitting beside the younger man. He looked up at the clear blue sky, then laughed under his breath when he didn’t find a single white puff. “Or just gazing, I guess.”

“I was about to take a nap,” Yamato explained to him, watching the silver-haired man for a moment before finally closing his eyes. “Can’t even relax on my day off without you hounding me, hm?”

From the rustling, Yamato could tell Kakashi had laid down, as well. It was made even more obvious when he felt the warmth of Kakashi’s skin press against his own. 

“You don’t want to spend your day off with me?”

“I spend everyday with you,” Yamato murmured, lifting his arm up to shield his face from the blaring sun.

“Is that a bad thing?” the elder asked, his voice a little softer, like he had turned his head away.

“Of course not,” Yamato answered. “I could request to go on missions with anyone.”

“Almost sounds like you like me, or something, Yamato.”

Yamato grinned, turning onto his side to face the other man. He rested his head on his hand and peered down at Kakashi’s face, his left eye closed and the right one immediately focusing on the younger man. “I hope it’s not  _ that _ obvious.”

“Well,” Kakashi let out a heavy breath, closing both of his eyes and settling against his arms, folded behind his head. “Since you like me so much, do you want to spend the rest of your day off with just me? If not, then all my plans will go to waste.”

“Your plans? What does that entail?” Yamato questioned, reaching up with his free hand to brush away the bits of grass stuck to Kakashi’s arm. 

“You’ll find out if you come with me,” Kakashi hummed, and without opening his eyes, his hand came up to clasp around Yamato’s. Even without another word shared between them, Kakashi knew Yamato agreed.

  
  


Yamato wasn’t sure when he started holding Kakashi’s hand as they walked out of the village, but he was sure neither of them realized their little touches towards each other most of the time. Even with the shade provided by the canopies of leaves, the summer heat still attacked the two, and Yamato could feel the sweat beading on his neck. “Close your eyes,” Kakashi said suddenly, making Yamato realize they had stopped walking, and had stumbled upon a clearing in the forest.

“Why?” Yamato looked at the elder with a raised eyebrow, their hands leaving each other. 

Kakashi gave him an incredulous look, which only made the brunet shut his eyes and smile. His hearing was better than most, but he could barely make out what Kakashi whispered before he felt a gust of air hit him. He wanted to peek, but he knew, somehow, Kakashi would know. There was a rustling, like Kakashi was shaking out a tarp, or something like it. Then, thin fingers wrapped around Yamato’s wrist, and he was led forward. “You can open them now,” Kakashi whispered. 

Yamato was greeted with a full picnic when he opened his eyes. A blanket was laid out, and on top sat two bento boxes, as well as a nondescript box. In the center of the blanket, though, sat what was clearly a present, wrapped with a bow and all. Yamato looked up at Kakashi with a smile. “I never would have expected this from you.”

“I’m romantic,” Kakashi sneered, crossing his arms over his chest with a little huff. Yamato didn’t humor him; instead, he slipped off both of his sandals and dragged Kakashi down to sit. It took a moment of struggling for the elder to remove his own shoes, but once he did, he settled right across from Yamato. “I’ve never had a picnic before,” Yamato admitted, lifting the lid of the bento box closest to him. Three little sandwiches sat inside, along with a small cup of walnuts, and a few purple grapes. When his gaze met with Kakashi’s, the silver-haired man bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Did you make the food?”

“Well, it’s not too hard making sandwiches,” he admitted, picking up his own box. 

Yamato popped a walnut into his mouth and nodded towards the large white box. “And what’s that?”

“That’s for after lunch,” Kakashi responded, and he left it at that as he pulled down his mask and took a bite of his sandwich.

With their waste collected and set aside, Yamato inched closer to the box and present that still waited for him. He stole a few glances at Kakashi, who sat unmoving, before he finally just flipped the lid on the white box. A cake sat inside, no bigger than both of his hands, with green frosting and a fondant flower sitting on top. Cursive icing wished him a happy birthday, and judging by the laugh Kakashi let out, Yamato was visibly pleased. “I wasn’t sure what flavors you liked,” Kakashi said after a moment of silence. He came closer, his shoulder just barely brushing against Yamato’s. “So I got a chocolate one.”

“I’d be happy with anything, and you know that,” Yamato confessed. He dipped his finger into the frosting, and while he was ready to taste it, he came up with a different idea that made him smirk. He dragged his frosting-covered finger down the sharp slope of Kakashi’s nose. Before the older man could say anything, Yamato kissed the very tip of his nose and leaned away. 

Kakashi’s gray brows were furrowed, as if he was confused by what Yamato had just done. His lips pulled up at one side in a crooked smile, and he used his thumb to wipe the frosting off his skin. When he licked it off his thumb, Yamato looked away. “Really?” Kakashi started. “You do that, and then you get flustered?”

“I’m not flustered,” the brunet insisted, though he wasn’t sure if the heat in his cheeks came from the weather or his own feelings. 

Kakashi’s hand came up behind Yamato’s head, pulling the man closer. Their foreheads pressed together, and Yamato couldn’t do anything but stare into those mismatched eyes. He wondered, just for a moment, what it would be like to gaze into two black eyes rather than the captivating red glow, but he quickly dismissed the idea. No matter what, those eyes were Kakashi’s, and looking into them both so deeply meant more than anything. Being able to sit together, with their foreheads touching, was more peaceful than anything Yamato could imagine. It felt as if time slowed down so that they could stay in that moment for longer, and the heat didn’t bother him as much when he felt the warm pressure of Kakashi’s skin against his own.

“I never thought I would be able to sit like this with someone and feel so…” Yamato couldn’t find the right word, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in thought.   
“At home?” Kakashi provided.

Even as Kakashi’s eyes stayed half-lidded, like always, Yamato’s widened just a bit. He smiled and nodded his head, knocking his forehead gently against Kakashi’s. “That’s right.”

“I don’t blame you,” he then said softly, reaching forward to take both of Yamato’s hands into his own. “I feel the same way.”

Yamato closed his eyes and let out a breath, rubbing his thumbs against the backs of the other man’s hands. “I’ve never felt at home before. Being with you has always felt right, Kakashi. You’re the home I always wanted to have. To hold, to keep for myself.”

Kakashi didn’t speak, seemingly wanting Yamato to continue. 

“Thank you, Kakashi.”

“Thank you?” he repeated.

Yamato let out a little laugh and pulled away. He nodded his head and glanced down at their hands. “Thank you for not forgetting my birthday. Thank you for going to this extent for me. Thank you for just… being mine.”

Kakashi’s smile was wide enough to blind someone, and he took Yamato’s face into his hands. Their kiss was deep and long, and when it ended, they couldn’t stop smiling against each other’s mouths. “I should be the one thanking you,” Kakashi murmured. “You’ve been such a bright light in my life. I don’t think I could ever repay you.”

“You being here is enough,” Yamato laughed, throwing his arms over Kakashi’s shoulders.

As Kakashi’s hands came to rest on Yamato’s sides, he seemed to remember something. He reached over towards the box of cake, and lifted up the wrapped gift. He placed it on Yamato’s lap and gave him a nod. “Open it.”

“I can’t even imagine what you would give me,” Yamato commented, pulling on the ribbon and letting the bow come undone. “Especially after that gift exchange last Christmas.”

“I got Gai a gag gift,” Kakashi explained, rolling his eyes with a smirk. “Have a little more faith in me when it comes to your birthday.”

Yamato took the lid off the box and found a key sitting inside. He picked it up, turned it over in his hand, then looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. Now, it seemed, it was the elder’s turn to be flustered. He rubbed the back of his neck and refused to meet eyes with Yamato. “It’s a key to a new flat.”

“A new flat?”

“For us. You know, since we both live in shitty little one-room apartments, I thought, maybe, it would be a little nicer to have a bigger place. Together.”

Yamato smiled down at the silver key, nodding his head. “That sounds nice.”

“I was worried you would say no.”

He shoved Kakashi’s arm gently. “You should know me better than that. Especially after I just called  _ you _ my home.”

“Ah, right.”

“We could be living in the woods, and it would still be home if I was with you.”

“So you don’t want to move in together?”

“I never said that.”

They stared at each other for a bit, completely straight-faced, before they bursted out in laughter in unison. “You know, I’ll have to have someone help me move everything,” Yamato said after a moment.

“Are you kidding? I’ll be there to help you in a heartbeat,” Kakashi said, then he put his hands on either of Yamato’s shoulders. “Even if you could carry it all yourself.”

“You’re definitely stronger than me.”

“But you’re so much wider,” Kakashi said, squeezing his shoulders with a smile.

“Are you flirting with me now?”

“Aren’t I always?”   
Yamato placed the key safely in the box and set it off to the side, then tackled Kakashi to the ground without a word. When Kakashi fell onto his back, he caught Yamato by the hip to have at least some leverage. “See?” Kakashi grinned. “My flirting worked.”

“Sometimes, I really think you try your hardest to make your love life like those books.”

“I would be lying if I said I haven’t tried to before.”

Yamato let out a little groan and leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. The elder patted his back, as if to console him. “Don’t worry, Tenzo,” he murmured, “I don’t see any point in trying to recreate anything from my books. I’ve already got a pretty stellar romance happening here.”

Yamato smiled into his neck at that, readjusting so that he could lay comfortably on top of the man.

“Again, happy birthday, Tenzo.”

He couldn’t have asked for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i love hearing feedback, if you have any :)


End file.
